


Strings and Drumsets

by yourfavoriteshirt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Annoying Ashton, CalumCentric, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Ashton, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Calum Hood/Michael Clifford, Neighbors, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ashton, Self-Harm, Smut, basically it's fluff, drumming, noise - Freeform, private shows, they're not famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoriteshirt/pseuds/yourfavoriteshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum Hood, 18, moves to a new neighborhood, which means new neighbors.<br/>Sure, he loved new people, but not people who stayed awake until 2am playing drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He never stopped.  
Never.  
Calum didn't really understand how someone could play the drums for 6 hours straight. However the hell his neighbor did was beyond him.  
Calum was really starting to hate the drums.  
"I'll have to go say something tomorrow. " He told himself for the 10th time that day.

He didn't even know who his neighbor was. He could be a 6 year old kid living with his mother, banging the drums while she was away at work. Or worse, a 40 year old man living with his mother, doing the same thing.  
Yet, at 2:48 Thursday Morning, he found himself banging at his neighbors door, wearing nothing but baggy sweats, a white T-shirt, and an angry expression.  
Calum was pissed.  
The drumming stopped abruptly and he heard shuffling behind the door, then it slowly opened.  
He wasn't who Calum thought he was at all.  
He was around 5'10, but Calum was slightly taller. His hair was tossled, held back by a red bandana, and sweat ran down his forehead. His clothing was another thing Calum took notice in. A black tank top clung to his chest and plaid pajama shorts hung low on his hips. Numerous bracelets covered his wrists.  
 _He definitely wasn't a 6 year old kid living with his mother. ___  
"Sorry, mate. I lose track of time. " His dimples popped up as he smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Ashton. I play drums. " Calum couldn't help but notice how big his biceps were. He shook his hand gingerly. "I'm Calum. I live next door. " His tone was slightly gruff and he pulled his hand away.  
"Ah. Mate, I'm sorry. No ones lived next to me in a while. 3 or four months. I got used to being able to play. " Ashton's eyes widened slightly as he watched Calum glance back down to where Ashton was playing with a loose string on his bracelet.  
"I'll try to be quieter. " Ashton mumbled, his arm moving slightly to go behind his back.  
Calum bit his lip, instantly knowing he would regret saying this. "It's not too bad, actually." Calum smiled as Ashton visibly lit back up, grinning.  
"Do you want to listen? You know, instead of through the walls. " Ashton moved from the doorway as Calum nodded slightly. "Sure. "

Ashton had a bigger apartment than Calum did. "Who do you live with? "  
Ashton smiled sadly, walking to the corner of the main room, where his drums were. "I live alone. Do you live with, like, your girlfriend? You can sit on the sofa right there. "  
Calum sat down on the couch, watching Ashton carefully. "No, I live alone. I don't have a girlfriend. " Ashton sat down on his stool, adjusting his bandana.  
"Just a warning, I'm loud. " He said with a cheeky smile, as if Calum didn't already know.  
Ashton started playing, a slow consistent beat playing through the room. He wasn't lying when he said it was loud.  
His body moved with the beat as his arms flexed slightly. Calum couldn't help but become enthralled with the sight, his breath hitching in his throat when Ashton _really ___started moving.  
Perspiration beaded on his forehead as his arms moved faster, and Calum swallowed hard.  
He wasn't attracted to boys. But he sure was attracted to a particular drummer.  
Ashton halted his playing and gave Calum a concerned look. "Mate? You look ill. " It took him a few minutes to register what Ashton had said.  
"I.. I feel fine. " Calum mumbled, watching Ashton. Ashton stood up, grinning where his dimples popped up in his cheeks.  
"Are you sure? " The front of his tank top was dampened with sweat and Calum had to look away. "I have, like, medicine if you don't feel well. " Ashton sat down on the couch, making sure there was distance between the two of them. "Or if you're tired, you can go back to your apartment. " Ashton shrugged slightly. "Sorry if my playing was bad." Calum slightly smiled, looking at him. "It was good. I liked it."  
Ashton's face changed to a shy grin, blushing slightly. "Really? " Calum nodded, turning slightly so he was facing Ashton. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Ashton turned away. "How old are you? " He asked, glancing back.  
"I'm 18. How old are you? " Calum felt somewhat nervous. Ashton looked younger than him. It felt weird finding someone younger than him attractive.  
"I'm 20." Ashton fidgeted with the loose string once again, and Calum watched carefully.  
"You wear a lot of bracelets. " Ashton glanced up, pulling his other hand away, hazel eyes staring nervously at him. "No, I don't. "  
Calum cocked his head slightly. "Those aren't bracelets?"  
Ashton looked away.  
"Well, they are. But I don't wear a lot. "  
He seemed nervous as he talked, so Calum decided the best thing to do was to drop it.  
"It's getting pretty late. I should go back to my place. " Calum got up from the couch, Ashton getting up after him.  
"I guess I'll see you around. " He said with a smile, walking to open the door. Calum stepped out, thanking Ashton.  
"No, thanks for the company, Calum. "  
Calum realized that he _really liked ___when Ashton said his name.  
Calum sighed when he got back to his own apartment. He didn't hear any noise from Ashton's apartment.  
He lied in his bed that night, waiting for the drumming to begin again and for his semi-hard on to go away.  
The silence wasn't as soothing as Calum thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"All you need to do is sweep before you leave, make sure the counters are wiped down, and mop the bathroom floor. " The manager, Isaac, handed him a small slip of paper. "I'll be in back. "  
The small diner on the corner of Calum's street thankfully was hiring, and Calum desperately needed the money. He was having a hard time paying rent each month, and he _definitely ___couldn't ask anyone for help.  
Ashton had offered. Numerous times.  
 _"Just a few bucks, until you get back on your feet. You don't need to pay me back." ___  
Calum refused, and as anticipated, Ash was disappointed.  
 _"Alright, let me help you a little. I know a diner that's hiring. " ___  
Calumet had started work that day, expecting basically no business, and was more than surprised when the dinner rush came in.  
He was going to _die ___in this place.  
  
At the end of the night he gathered his things and started walking home.   
"You think I'd let you walk home alone after your first night? "   
Isaac jogged behind him and quickly caught up, grinning. "You walk fast. "  
Isaac was tall. He towered over Calum, at around 6'6 he stood. His blue eyes glistened while he talked, grinning. Brown hair and perfect teeth, he was quite attractive.   
He wasn't Calum's type, though.   
Calum smiled, looking down at his feet as he walked. "I didn't realize I was walking fast. " He said softly, slowing his pace.   
Isaac kept smiling, looking away slightly. "Where do you live at? " He asked, chewing his bottom lip. Calum nodded slightly in the direction, looking up. "The apartments down there. "   
As they walked, they stayed quiet. Calum could feel Isaac watching him.   
"Thanks for walking me home. " He said with a nod, waving goodbye. Isaac stepped slightly closer.   
"Aren't you going to let me in? " He breathed out, staring down at Calum.   
"I, uh, should really be getti-"  
"Hey, Calum. "  
Ashton leaned against his door, black skinny jeans hugging his thighs and a tank top loosely hanging off his body, the skull design dulled and faded with age. As usual, a bandana held his hair back, this time a gray one.   
"I'll see you at work. " Isaac said, glancing at Ashton before looking back at Calum.   
"That guy makes me feel uncomfortable. " Calum breathed out after he left. "He knows where I live now. "   
Ashton sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. Ashton wasn't smiling or laughing like he usually was.   
"Come in for tea? Or coffee, whichever you prefer. "   
Calum nodded reluctantly, not wanting to stay alone.  
  
"I'll pick you up from work from now on. " Ashton mumbled, stirring honey into his tea, looking at Calum. "And don't say no. It isn't up for discussion. "  
Ashton broke the silence that took over the apartment for at least 20 minutes.   
"I'm an adult. I can walk. " Calum felt like a baby; Ashton was coddling him. Calum could deal with Isaac. It was just a crush.   
"Calum, please. " Ashton stopped stirring his cup, taking the spoon out and he set it on the napkin next to him. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you got home safe every night. "   
Ashton looked worried, upset, _afraid ___. It was best to listen.  
"Why do you care so much? " Calum asked softly, looking down into the dark cup of coffee, swishing it gently, allowing it to spill over the side and onto his hand slightly.   
Both boys had to admit, they had gotten close lately. Ashton always enjoyed the company, instantly smiling when Calum knocked on his door, and Calum definitely felt the same when Ashton knocked on his.   
"Because you're my friend. " Ashton hesitantly said. "And I know how that guy is. " He took a sip of the tea and made a face, setting it back down. "Too bitter. " He mumbled, pouring some more honey in.   
The apartment stayed quiet, other than the sound of Ashton's spoon clinking in his cup.   
"Fine. " Calum finally said, taking a drink of his coffee. "But let me do something for you. " Calum said with a shrug, looking again Ashton.   
Ashton stayed quiet, glancing up as he slightly blushed. "That sounded bad."   
Calum realized how he said it and chuckled, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to say it like that. "  
"Raunchy." Ashton mumbled, sipping his tea.   
They both laughed slightly.  
Before they realized, it was 3am and they were still laughing at stupid things, both their cups cold.   



	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home again? " Isaac pressed on.  
Twenty minutes after the cafe had closed, Ashton wasn't there.  
He had been on time all week, why was he late now?  
"I think I'm just gonna walk. " Calum mumbled, and Isaac took it as a sign for him to follow.  
"Cool. I'll walk you home. "  
Isaac stayed awfully close to Calum, and he could hear his breathing behind him.  
"Wait, stop. " Isaac said sternly, turning Calum around. Calum tilted his head to the side, looking up at Isaac, who was smirking.  
Isaac put a hand on the back of Calum's neck, roughly pulling Calum to him and he pressed their lips together, dirtily sliding his tongue into Calum's mouth.  
Calum put his hands on Isaac's chest, pushing slightly, only to make Isaac grip him harder.  
"Let go of him. " A voice growled, and Ashton's car door slammed shut. "Get your hands off of him, Isaac. "  
Isaac pulled away and Calum stumbled back, pure shock covering his features.  
"He liked it. What are you gonna do anyways, Ashton, _cut yourself? ___" Isaac snickered, turning around, and he started walking back to the restaurant.  
"Isaac. " Calum called out urgently. Isaac turned around, a smirk on his face once again.  
"I quit. "  
"Let's go. " Ashton said quietly, getting into his car. Calum got into the passenger seat, glancing at Ashton. He gripped the steering wheel, hanging his head. "I'm sorry I was late. I fell asleep. " He said weakly. "I'm sorry he did that. I knew he wo-"  
Calum reached over, putting his hand on Ashton's knee gently.  
"It's not your fault, Ashton. " Calum said quietly. Ashton turned to look at Calum, his eyes watering. He hesitantly nodded and Calum pulled his hand away as Ashton started the car.  
"He's a horrendous kisser. " Calum said with a chuckle.  
Ashton laughed, making a disgusted face. "He really is. "  
Calum furrowed his eyebrows, glancing over at Ashton.  
"Don't say anything. I'll explain. "

Ashton enjoyed the change of scenery; they were always at Ashton's apartment. It was nice to be at Calum's for a change.  
It was slightly smaller, extremely tidy, and two guitars sat in the corner of Calum's bedroom.  
"I didn't know you played guitar. " Ashton said curiously, smiling. Calum shrugged. "One is a bass. "  
They both sat down on the floor in Calum's room, and Ashton sighed.  
"Okay, so, before you judge me or anything, I have a lot to say. So just stay quiet. "  
Calum nodded, drawing a cross over his chest with his index finger, and he grinned.  
Ashton played with a loose string on one of his bracelets, sighing as he looked away.  
"So, I've lived here for around two years. " He said quietly. "I used to live with Isaac. " Calum nodded, chewing his lip.  
"Isaac was my boyfriend for a little over three months when he started hitting me. "  
Calum's eyes widened, and he frowned. He opened his mouth before Ashton scowled and Calum closed it immediately.  
"Everything was good until he hit me for the first time. We were at dinner, some nice place for our anniversary. I ordered whatever I ordered, and he yelled at me. In front of the waitress. He called me fat and slapped me across the cheek. She didn't say a word. " Ashton spoke softly shaking his head at the memory. "I thought maybe it was too expensive, or he was tired from work, but he was really angry with me. So I only had a glass of water. "  
Calum frowned, shaking his head slightly.  
"It continued like that for a few days. He'd call me fat, hit me, and I wouldn't eat. " Ashton looked down at his hands. "I started to get really weak, and I was puking all of the time. I honestly wanted to die. " Ashton looked back up, hurt filling his eyes. "He found me in the bathroom, and I had slit my wrists. I lost a lot of blood. He apologized, lifted me up, carried me to his car, and took me to the hospital. He stayed with me, and that was the first time he told me he loved me. I forgave him. "  
Calum's eyes watered, tears threatening to spill over. Concern spread over his face.  
"That's why I wear a lot of bracelets. I have a lot of scars from it. Cuts, scars. " Ashton shrugged, slowly taking off the bracelets.  
Ashton held out his arm, closing his eyes tightly as Calum took Ashton's arm into his. He leaned in, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to Ashton's wrist.  
"I stayed in the hospital for a week and a half. I was under suicide watch. We went home and everything was fine for a while. Maybe two weeks later, he hit me again. "  
Ashton pilled his arm back, putting the bracelets back on slowly. "That time, he punched me in the stomach. I was real banged up. After he did it, he left, got drunk with his friends. He came home and didn't talk to me at all. Isaac shoved me against the wall and kissed me, like he did to you. " Ashton looked up at Calum. "He forced himself on me." Calum tilted his head to the side, frowning.  
"You mean he.. "  
Ashton shook his head, looking down at his hands. "He didn't rape me. I'm not finished yet."  
Calum looked back up at Ashton.  
"He tried making me have sex with him. He took off my pants, ripped my shirt, but I pushed him away. " Ashton spoke quietly. "I screamed for someone to help me, but no one came. So I hit him, but he hit back. " Ashton shook his head, sniffling. "And that's when it got really bad. He beat me that night. Not just, like, the few slaps he gave me before, or the punch to the stomach. He hit me wherever he could. Then he left. "  
Calum stayed quiet, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
"I lied there for at least an hour before I felt strong enough to leave. I packed my things and moved out, and came here. " Ashton pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "He called me, texted me, messaged me, everything. I ignored him, and he found out where I lived. He started to work at the cafe, and when you moved in last month, I thought he disappeared. But he moved on to you. "  
Ashton's voice broke slightly. "I didn't want anyone to have to go through the same thing. And when I saw him in the apartment building, I knew I had to tell you. "  
Calum rubbed his eyes, his body shaking. "I won't talk to him. I won't see him ever again. " Calum looked up at Ashton. "I don't like him anyways. "  
Ashton nodded, smiling slightly. "I bet that was awkward. Having a guy kiss you when you don't like him. " Ashton shrugged slightly and Calum bit his lip. "You're gay then? " He asked softly, chewing the skin on his lip.  
Ashton nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah. "  
"How did you know? " Calum hesitantly asked, not looking away.  
"I met Isaac. I saw him and just knew that he was for me. Or, at least, guys are. " Ashton grinned.  
Calum looked down at his hands. "Are you gay, Calum? " Ashton asked softly, and Calum blushed.  
"I don't know. I don't think I am. "  
Calum looked up at Ashton, who was suddenly closer.  
"Don't think about it. " Ashton whispered before leaning closer, his lips brushing against Calum's. Calum hesitantly pressed their lips together, and Ashton pulled away a few seconds later. Calum didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see Ashton blushing, a small grin on his face.  
"I'm gonna head off to bed. Thanks for listening to me. "  
With that, he got up and left, leaving Calum sitting on his bedroom floor.  
His fingers brushed against his own lips, where Ashton's had been only minutes before. Calum let his eyes close, sighing heavily.  
Once Ashton had climbed into bed, he felt himself relax into the mattress, cuddling the pillow next to him with a smile on his face.  
Neither boy fell asleep that night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you guys so much for reading this. It's honestly so nice to write and know that people read it. Thank you. xx  
> I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"You haven't spoken to me in _three days ___, Calum. Are you seriously fucking mad at me?"  
Calum had been extremely distant since the kiss, and Ashton was more than worried. He fucked up.  
"Is it because I told you about Isaac?"  
Calum was laying on his mattress, staring at the ceiling, and Ash had used the key Calum gave him. he was sitting on the edge of Calum's bed, and Calum sighed heavily. "Fucking _talk ___to me, you _asshole. ___"  
Calum turned over slightly, sniffling. "What the fuck do you want, I'm sick. That's why I've been quarantined for the past three days. You kissed me and got me sick."  
Ashton frowned, stepping back. "I didn't.. shit, sorry." Ashton said, blushing.  
Calum nodded, sitting up slightly. "Whatever, Ash. Get out of my room and make me soup."

"You need to actually eat it, not just blow on it and rescoop it up." Ashton mumbled, taking the spoon from Calum's hand. They had moved from Calum's room and into the dining room, Calum wrapped in his giant duvet. "Just feed me then, since I'm not doing it right." Calum said gruffly, opening his mouth.  
Ashton scooped a bit of the chicken broth up, bringing his mouth to it and he blew on it gently, his eyes focusing on it. Ashton brought the spoon down to Cal's mouth and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth.  
Calum swallowed and hummed in appreciation, letting his eyes drift closed. "More, please."  
Ashton smiled and fed Calum some more after blowing on it, and he Grinned at the small noises Calum let out.  
"See, that's how you eat soup." Ashton said with a small smile. Calum frowned. "Fuck off and feed me more."

Calum was settled back into bed and Ashton sat against the wall, playing on his phone while Calum drifted off to sleep, until Calum shot up with a look of confusion on his face. Ashton watched him, frowning when Calum got up from the bed.  
"Where ya goi-"  
"Gonna puke." Calum said in a rush, walking quickly to his small bathroom, and Ashton hurriedly followed behind.  
Calum hunched over the toilet, one knee at either side of the toilet, and he threw up, Ashton moving to him, his hand slowly rubbing circles on Calum's back. "Sh, you're fine." He cooed, and Cal reached up, wiping his mouth on a sheet of toilet paper, then flushed the toilet. "I hate being ill." Calum whimpered, putting the seat down, and he lied his head on it.  
Ashton nodded in agreement, still rubbing his back. "Wanna brush your teeth?" He asked softly, and Cal nodded, Ashton helping him up and over to the sink.  
Calum brushed his teeth, and Calum grabbed Ash's arm once he was done. "Lay with me. I like when you rub my back."  
Ashton smiled at the small request and shrugged. "Sure." They went back to the bedroom, and Ashton watched with a heavy blush as Calum struggled to remove his clothing. "Let me help you." Ashton said, and he assisted Calum in removing his shirt, lifting it from his body and he let it drop to the ground.  
He couldn't help but stare as Calum slowly pulled his sweats down his waist. "Too hot."Calum mumbled as an explanation, and let them drop to the ground. He carefully went back to his bed, laying down, and he grabbed Ashton'sarm again, pulling him to the bed.  
Ashton smiled, gratefully climbing in next to Calum, and Calum turned so his back was to Ashton's chest. "Try to sleep." Ashton said softly, slowly rubbing circles on Calum's back yet again. Calum let out a small hum in response, pulling the covers up slightly, and he let his eyes drift closed.  
When Ashton knew Calum was asleep, he slowly removed himself from, the bed, making sure nor to wake him, and he walked back to Calum's kitchen, cleaning up Calum's previous meal.  
Ashton hummed softly as he cleaned up, washing the few dishes in the sink. Before he realized it, he was singing quietly, cleaning the _whole house ___, and Calum cleared his throat.  
"Your voice is nice." He said softly, and Ashton jumped, turning to look at him. "How long have you been up?" He asked curiously, pausing what he was doing and he set down his sponge.  
Calum shrugged, walking to Ashton, still in only his boxers. He leaned against the counter opposite of Ashton and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "A little after you left. Your side of the bed was still warm."  
Ashton smiled when he called it "his side of the bed", and he picked up the sponge again, starting to wash the counter. "Feeling better?" He asked, not looking over.  
Calum nodded. "What song were you singing?"  
Ashton shrugged. "It's, uh, some Nirvana song. " He said, a blush settling on his cheeks.  
Calum fidgeted slightly. looking at his feet, before back at Ashton. "Can you keep singing?" He asked softly, chewing on his lip.  
Ashton looked back over, frowning slightly. "No, I dont thi-" "Don't think about it." Calum whispered.  
 _ **"Don't think about it. " Ashton whispered before leaning closer, his lips brushing against Calum's. Calum hesitantly pressed their lips together, and Ashton pulled away a few seconds later. Calum didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see Ashton blushing, a small grin on his face. __**_ ****  
"I guess so." He said nervously, continuing cleaning, trying to get the image of kissing Calum out of his mind, and he started to sing quietly.  
Calum watched Ashton, listening intently. He didn't say anything, just slightly stepped forward and Ashton continued singing, not taking notice.  
Ashton paused when he felt Caulm's breath on his neck, and he swallowed hard.  
"You're a good singer." He said quietly, keeping his body close to Ashton's. His voice was raspy due to the fact that he was still sick, and Ashton slightly nodded.  
"Thank you." He managed to say before Calum started talking.  
"I haven't been able to think about anything but you kissing me. " He said quietly, staring at Ashton.  
Ashton suddenly found it hard to breathe, and he swallowed hard in hopes to get rid of that feeling.  
"Really? " He asked softly, looking down at his feet.  
Calum gave a simple nod, showing no emotion as he swallowed. "Yeah. "  
Ashton frowned slightly. He was right. He did fuck up their friendship. He shouldn't have made a move.  
"Fuck. I messed things up, didn't I? " Ashton sighed, setting the sponge down, and he took a step back from Calum. "I'm sorry. " He said quietly, struggling to look at Calum. "I'm gonna go ba-"  
"Jesus, Ashton, calm the _fuck ___down." Calum said, frowning. "You didn't let me finish. "  
Calum stepped forward, and Ashton's eyes widened, and his heart pounded in his chest.  
Ashton really couldn't breathe this time, and when he backed away from Calum, Calum moved to Ashton in time to grab onto his arms.  
"Ashton! " He half-shouted, concern spreading across his face. Ashton grabbed onto Calum's arm, his eyes wide, and he gasped, motioning him to the sink.  
"Water? " He asked nervously, and stood up, grabbing a bottle from his fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it. He held it out to Ashton, but he only opened his mouth, and Calum poured a little into his mouth. He swallowed graciously and let his eyes close as Calum poured more.  
"Good? " Calum asked, kneeling in front of Ashton, and Ashton nodded, sitting up a bit more.  
"That hasn't happened in a long time. " He said quietly, still slightly gasping for air.  
"Are you okay? " Calum sat in front of Ashton, worry still spread across his face. "Do you need to go to the hospital? " Ashton shook his head, looking down at his hands. "No, I'll be fine. "  
"What happened? "  
Ashton looked up at Calum, and Ashton chewed on his lip. "I used to panic. A lot. For, like, random things. I don't know why it just happened. But I couldn't breathe."  
Calum slowly stood up, reaching his hand down to lift Ashton up. Ashton took his hand, getting up, and he stared at him. "It wasn't your fault. " He lied. It would kill Calum if he knew it was his fault.  
Calum nodded slightly, leading Ashton with him to the couch, and he sat down, realizing their hands were still intwined. He pulled Ashton to him, putting him on his lap and he sighed. "I wouldn't hurt you. "  
Ashton nodded, resting his head on Calum's shoulder.  
 _"I wouldn't hurt you, Ash. You know me. "  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of crummy, but it'll get better :)

Calum was finally better. It had been six days of Ashton feeding him soup, Ashton cuddling him to sleep, Ashton talking with him about _anything ___, and Ashton had panicked three more times since the first.  
Calum wasn't an idiot. He knew it was his fault. It hadn't happened until Calum tried to kiss him, and whenever Calum took a step too close to him, Ashton was suffocating.  
"You can still come with me. "  
Ashton looked down at his hands, frowning. "I don't think I can. I'll be better off at home."  
Calum looked away, chewing on his lip. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm definite."  
Calum swallowed hard, his hands falling to his sides, and he nodded, walking to his couch and he sat down looking over at Ashton, who was currently leaning against the wall. "I want you to come with me." Calum mumbled, frowning. "  
Ashton shook his head. "No. I can't."  
Calum stood up in frustration. "Why the fuck not? I'm going to see my mum for the day. It's almost Christmas and I haven't seen her since around Halloween and I miss her and I want her to meet the guy I'm falling in love with."  
Ashton looked up at Calum sadly, his eyes wide. It was the first mention of love since, well, anything. Ashton felt the flutter in his stomach for the first time since he had kissed Calum, and the thought crossed his mind that maybe Calum _was ___different.  
"You're not Isaac." He whispered and stepped closer. Calum cocked his head slightly and stepped back, but Ashton shook his head. "Just.. give me a minute. Don't move."  
Ashton took a few steps towards Calum, his breath even and he moved where their bodies were almost touching. He could feel the heat radiating off of Calum's body, and it was almost entirely calming.  
Calum kept his hands at his sides, letting his eyes close, while Ashton did the same. Their lips gently brushed together at first.  
Ashton parted their lips, foreheads pressed together, eyes still shut.  
"Kiss me, Calum."  
Their lips were together again, Calum's hands slowly moving from his sides to Ashton's waist, being careful enough so Ashton wouldn't get nervous. Their lips moved in a slow pace, Ashton's right hand slowly dragging through Calum's hair. Calum let out a soft whine as Ashton gently tugged his hair, and he let his lips part, allowing Ashton to slide his tongue in against Calum's.  
They continued kissing slowly until Ashton gave Calum's hair a particularly hard tug, making him whimper in a mix of pleasure and pain, and Calum moved back slightly, sitting on the sofa with Ashton straddling his lap. They both parted for air.  
"Fuck, Ash." Calum mumbled quietly, and he chuckled softly. "I didn't know hair pulling was.. a.. thing for me." He was blushing at this point, and Ashton could't help but laugh at how flustered Calum looked. His cheeks were tinged pink and his hair was a mess, sticking up slightly in random spots, his lips a perfect shade of pink and his eyes wide. Not to mention the boner Ashton was currently sitting on.  
Ashton wondered how he looked, if Calum thought he was just as beautiful as Ashton thought Calum was.  
"So will you come with me?" Calum asked quietly, smiling slightly,and Ashton looked into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I can't." He said, shaking his head.  
Calum frowned. "Why not?" he asked, slightly agitated  
"I wouldn't leave a very good mark on your mum if I came to her house with a boner." He said with a shake of his head, chuckling. "I'm gonna shower, and Ill go with you when I'm done. "  
Calum smiled as Ashton got up, and he couldn't help but glance down.  
At least Ashton wasn't lying.  
  



End file.
